Sakura no Yoru (Cherry Blossom Night)
by shizukasenpai
Summary: As Levy comes back to visit her childhood friend, Lucy, the two enjoy each others presence once more. As Levy helps Lucy with a smutty situation in her story, the girls realize their feelings for each other. Will the girls be more than just friends for one night? Readers Discretion advised...Also its a FT Au
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Levy

Lucy stood underneath the streetlight just outside of the famous Sakura kouen park, known for their most beautiful cherry blossoms, waiting for her comrade that would be joining her for the night.

The clock had struck seven o'clock, with this time of the season spring was still a bit chilly during the night time. Although this knowledge was of notice in Lucy's mind, she felt that wearing a dress would be better for the occasion, along with thigh high socks that were the color of white, complimenting the pinks that vibrated from her laced dress. Around her neck wore a black collar necklace with a little silver heart in the middle , with a white jacket to cover her arms and back from the cold.

Levy had agreed to meet Lucy by the parks north entrance around 7:15. Lucy really couldn't wait till she got here, for they could finally catch up with each others lives, and get to enjoy her best friend being by her side once more.

As a car drove past on the road Lucy saw a head of blue hair across the street. Looking closely she knew all too well that it was Levy, as always, 10 minutes before the actual meeting time. Not like Lucy could complain, she had been a whole 15 minutes early.

Lucy saw Levy walking across the street on the crosswalk, with her red dress and a black jacket that framed her shoulders, her red glasses capturing the blue of her eyes. She also noticed that her friend was wearing her calf-high socks and the same black dress shoes that she would wear everywhere. As the blue haired girl finally caught up with Lucy, both girls began chatting up a storm, tears running down each others faces from the happiness that had rose up in them.

As the girls were walking along one of the park's paths Lucy looked to her friend and asked, " How's college going for you Levy? I bet you're the number one in the class!," Lucy exclaimed as she smiled towards her friend.

" Of course Lu! How could I not, I mean I am the most smartest person you know," Levy said, raising her glasses further up the bridge of her nose with her index finger and a grin on her face.

Both girls giggled as they passed by a group of children playing with a kicking ball.

Stopping to take a rest the girls sat down at the next seat of open benches, underneath a cherry blossom tree that seemed to have lit up the scenery covering the bench and the ground with its vibrant shades of pink. Lucy couldn't help but gasp at the sight that she was able to share with her best friend.

"How about you, Lu? How's your book turning out?", Levy asked as she played with the tiny flowers that were scattered around.

"It's alright, I mean, I'm actually stuck at this one part," Lucy explained as her cheeks started to turn red.

"Oh? How so? Maybe I could help you," Levy said in remark.

"Well, actually, it's quite embarrassing. I mean it's sort of smutty," Lucy explained, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of red.

"Hm," Levy thought as she put her hand to her chin, in a thinking kind of way, she said," well I don't mind helping with smutty things, although, it would also depend on the type of smut that you're planning on writing about." as levy said in her authority like tone.

Lucy debated with herself, whether to just let the subject slide or to go on with it for the sake of her book. As Lucy looked up to Levy she said with pleading eyes," Can you help me? It would be the greatest thing ever!," Lucy shouted as Levy began to chuckle.

"Sure Lu, I wouldn't be any happier than to help you with this," Levy said as she began to stand up, brushing off the cherry blossom petals that had landed on top of her dress.

"I guess we should go back to my apartment then," Lucy paused as Levy looked over to her," to help with my book of course!" She exclaimed as her shoulders began to shake.

"Why am I getting excited over the thought that Levy's coming over? Geez heart calm down a bit please...it is just levy after all." Lucy thought to herself, as Levy stopped every so often to pick up a few nice looking flowers off of the ground and holding them in the shape of a bouquet.

Arriving at Lucy's apartment Levy exclaimed in awe at her blonde friends household. The inside of Lucy's apartment reminded Levy of a library, with Lucy's books scattered all over the floor and shelves, with papers crowding the desk. With the amount of tea cups that Lucy had in her dish rack reminded her of a tea shop she visited in Paris while on a school trip.

"Uh, you can excuse the mess, I really wasn't expecting anyone to come over really." Lucy explained as she rushed around picking up any excess trash that was in sight .

Levy took a seat on the brown leathered couch, lowering the makeshift bouquet of cherry blossoms onto the long coffee table , she grabbed a book that was closest to her, and began reading.

"Hey Levy! Do you want a cup of tea?," Lucy yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" Levy yelled back, then returned back to the novel she had begun to read.

※


	2. Chapter 2: How do I explain this?

Lucy placed a pot of water over the stove, enough to make hot water for two people. Entering the living room where Lucy saw Levy curled up on the brown couch, Lucy began to laugh.

Heading towards the desk that was covered in papers, Lucy shuffled through the overcrowded surface, searching for the chapter that she was working on. After a few minutes Lucy found the papers she was searching for, smiling to herself she turned around to find a sleeping Levy, curled up with her head in a book with a blanket wrapped around her.

"She sure does know how to make herself at home," Lucy mumbled as she walked over to the couch where a sleeping Levy now sat.

Lowering the papers onto the coffee table, Lucy sat next to Levy, not too close, for she was afraid of waking her. Levy's back gently rose up and fell back down, in sync with her breathing, as little mumbles escaped her mouth. Lucy watched Levy thoughtfully, observing the faint outline of her jaw, and the rosy shade of color that tinted Levy's cheeks. Lucy leaned in to tuck a stray strand of hair out of Levy's face, but Levy had turned her head, still asleep, so that her face was now facing towards Lucy's.

Unable to keep her thoughts in line, Lucy observed Levy's face once more, now looking at her long feathery eyelashes, how they brushed her skin gently. Then to her lips, where Lucy could see a hint of pink in them, with the light hitting her skin, Lucy saw a kind of shine to Levy's lips, making them seem as glorious as if she were an angel.

Lucy's eyes fell gentle, with her mind in awe, she couldn't as much grasp the lovely image of Levy. Lucy leaned in closer now, her face only inches from Levy's. As her eyes scanned Levy's face once more she leaned in even more, planting her own lips onto hers.

For a split second, Lucy thought that this was right, the feeling, the touch of her friends lips on her own. She was in awestruck , for now she felt like everything was wrong except for this one moment. Levy's lips, tasting like chocolate, was the sweetest thing Lucy had ever had, with it being both delightful and shockingly amazing.

Just as Lucy was about to pull away she felt Levy's lips start to reciprocate her movements, snaking her arms around Lucy's neck. Shocking Lucy, she pulled away at once, not sure if Levy was either awake or just not fully aware of where she was. Either way, Lucy felt her cheeks start to burn, the feeling of embarrassment and shock overwhelmed her, having her left taken aback.

A loud hissing sound started to rise from the kitchen, bringing Lucy back to her senses as she rushed to remove the pot from the heat. Putting the tea bags into the two tea cups that Lucy had set up, she replayed the image of her and Levy's lips moving together, but then thought regretfully of that image for her face felt like it could melt anything it touched.

Grabbing the pot of hot water, Lucy poured the water into the tea cups. Setting the pot aside, Lucy walked over to the kitchen sink, turning the faucet on for cold water, then began to splash her face with the cold liquid, trying to relieve some of the heat in her cheeks. After a few splashes more she turned off the tap and grabbed the closest dish cloth, dabbing her face till it was completely dried.

Lucy lowered the cloth, looking up to the ceiling she asked herself, "What are you doing Luce?", as tears slid down her face she continued, "What's happening to me?"

Wiping the tears away, Lucy headed towards the fridge in search for sugar cubes that would be put into the tea.

As everything was finished put onto a tray, Lucy headed out to the living room. Shocking her she saw Levy start to awaken as images of her and her own lips moving together flooded Lucy's brain, making Lucy feel a heck of a lot of embarrassment.

Placing the tray on the coffee table she handed Levy a tea cup, placing two sugars into the cup, Levy took it acceptingly. Lucy then added two sugars to her own cup, avoiding eye contact with Levy as much as possible, afraid of whether or not Levy would have any recalling of the kiss shared between them both.

"So," Lucy started, " H-how was your nap?" She asked Levy, as she raised her cup to her lips, to block the view of Lucy's quivering lips.

"It was alright," Levy paused,"I don't know why but I had a really weird dream." She said, then raising her cup also to take a sip of the chai tea in her spear mint colored cup.

Laughing weakly Lucy replied, "Oh? That does seem a bit weird. I didn't know that my best friend had a crush on someone and she didn't tell me one detail at all yet!", she said as the images of their lips on each others flooded her mind once more, as shades of pink started to rise on Lucy's cheeks.

"Oh, it's no one, really," Levy explained with a wave of her hand, while she chuckled at Lucy's uneasiness.

As the conversation started to fade, both girls sat in their places, sharing the comfortable silence between them.

"Hey Lu? Could I ask you a question?", Levy asked, looking down into her own reflection that rippled in her tea, also rubbing the side of her thumb against the cups' rigid sides. Levy felt unsure of how to ask Lucy her question.

"Sure, ask away my friend." Lucy said as happy as possible, to hide the uneasiness in her voice.

"Ok, well, I was wondering, just maybe, if you were," Levy paused, clearing her voice she continued,",in love, with me?" Levy asked falling silent as soon as she had said her question.

A sudden ringing started, as the once comfortable silence, was no longer one. The air felt as though it was hard for Lucy to breathe in, as Lucy stayed unresponsive for a few seconds.

"What?", Lucy asked in shock, her eyes wide from Levy's earlier question.

Lucy thought to herself, "How do I explain this now," as she felt her eyes close, not wanting to be here no more.


	3. Chapter 3: I can't believe it

"So how's your tea?", Lucy asked, dodging Levy's question.

"Lu, don't change the question." Levy replied, instantly.

"Well it was just a question, since I've never tried this tea before.", Lucy shot back, as innocent as she could.

Levy glared at Lucy, frustrated that her question was dodged. Levy decided to try again," Lucy, I'll ask you again, are you in love with me?", as she set her tea cup down, then stood from her seat and walked to where Lucy sat.

Levy now standing above Lucy, glaring towards her with stern eyes. Levy leaned forward, her face only inches away from Lucy's. Lucy stared into Levy's determined eyes, feeling her cheeks heating up as if it was lit up by fire.

"I, uh, will answer... question, if you uh, get out of my way," Lucy answered in a hushed voice, as her eyes lingered on the sight of Levy's lips.

Levy looked at Lucy questionably, her eyes looking up and down Lucy's flushed face.

"You do like me don't you?", Levy said, amusement clear in her eyes.

"N-no, what are you talking about?", Lucy stammered, levy still just inches from her face.

"I mean, why would I like you? A girl liking a girl is so gross, especially since you're my best friend, its just weird." Lucy explained, showing disinterest in her face.

Levy's eyes widened, somehow her heart felt deflated, as if it had drowned, from the simple words that had come out of Lucy's lips. A swell built up in the back of Levy's throat, tears threatening to spill out from her eyes. She felt her cheeks start to heat up, embarrassed her foolish question was asked.

Levy leaned back, standing upright, with her head bent down from embarrassment. She lowered her head, not wanting Lucy to see the disappointment in her eyes, she expected a different reaction from Lucy. For Lucy to blush and in a hushed voice to accept defeat, to confess, but that didn't happen. Instead it left Levy the one to be the one blushing, tears ready at the rim.

Levy turned away from Lucy, walking towards the opposite side of the couch.

"Lucy, I'm sorry for making you feel disgusted, I -I just thought you did because you kissed me earlier." Levy said uneasily, as she twirled her thumbs together, her head still lowered she felt Lucy tense as she had brought up the earlier event.

Levy couldn't hold back her feelings anymore, she felt herself start to tremble, as tears began to slide down her cheeks; leaving streaks of water behind.

Levy continued, " I was so excited that I could see you again, so excited that I developed feelings for you," levy began, her voice shaking from trying to speak while her emotions ran crazy, " feelings that are meant for a significant other, not a best friend."

Lucy sat still, chills running down her spine as she felt guilty for saying those mean things to her best friend. She felt like she was betraying her own feelings. She heard Levy's shaky breaths, as she looked up she saw her, Levy's puffy face staring at her, stained with tears that now clumped underneath the bottom of her chin. Levy's blue eyes, puffy from the amount of water that had escaped them; full of sadness.

"Levy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you to cry," Lucy tried to explain, saying it gently as if she was approaching a frightened puppy.

Levy stood again, headed towards Lucy stopping in front of her. Lucy looked up, curious as to why her friend was standing above her again. Just as Lucy was about to say something Levy swiftly placed her lips onto Lucy's lips.

Her lips tasted like salt from her tears, as they both moved each others lips in sync. Her lips were plump against Lucy's, her bottom lip sliding against Lucy's top lip, nipping a little with her teeth. Lucy's heart raced, not knowing how she felt, other than her knowing how she loved this so much. Levy started to kiss Lucy more aggressively, more passion being put in knowing that Lucy would reciprocate the actions also.

Lucy made room, scooting over a bit for Levy to also sit down, their lips still connected, not wanting to let go of Levy. Levy's tongue reach across Lucy's top lip as if asking for permission to enter into her mouth. Granting Levy's movement Lucy parted her lips a bit more, just enough for her tongue to enter. Lucy felt ecstatic, Levy's tongue roamed inside of Lucy's mouth, rubbing against Lucy's tongue.

As Levy's tongue still roamed Lucy's mouth she took a hold of Levy's tongue between her lips, and sucked on it, earning a moan that slipped through Levy's mouth.

Lucy smirked, as Levy started to become more fired up, Levy's hands roamed up and down the inside of Lucy's shirt, undoing the clip of Lucy's bra, she pulled the fabric out from under Lucy's shirt, tossing it to the floor.

Lucy gasped, breaking their kiss, as Levy takes her hand to Lucy's stomach, tracing it along the smooth creme skin that was hidden underneath Lucy's dress.

A moan escaped from Lucy's lips, making Levy more excited than before.

"W-wait, Levy, I don't want to dirty my couch," Lucy stammered as Levy began to caress her breasts, Lucy could feel herself begin to feel hot below.

Levy gave a last squeeze on Lucy's breast, then removed her hand from underneath Lucy's dress. Levy stood up, smiling at Lucy as she extended her hand toward her.

"Well then, lets go get smutty in your room then," Levy said as a smile grew on her face.

Lucy took her hand, as she too stood up. Lucy hurriedly lead Levy to her bedroom, wanting to resume what she paused earlier. As they entered the bedroom Levy closed the door behind her as she and Lucy jumped into the bed. They crawled under the sheets, one on top of the other, and started to resume what they had started.

The night went on, not quietly of course, as the air was full of hearts and sparkles, making the air filthy of love.

A/N: I'm stopping here because I wanna! Sorry guys ~ But there will be a bonus chapter so watch for that!ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


End file.
